The Lost Children
The Lost Children The Lost Children is the second installment of the Men of the Mountains saga. It continues the adventures of Aidan Tanner, known as the Diamond, a legendary warrior. After returning Aidan to Eagle Eye after a long solitude, a disease plagues the city and it is believed to be the work of Tigossi, a "child" of the Divine. Aidan and the Clan venture to find a weapon to stop Tigossi, Bedeling seeks the Regenades to find his brother Junior and Nieve faces many obstacles travelling north. Plot 1) The Gift Morag talks to the Portal and a voice answers telling him that only the other Divine swords have the power to destroy his own sword making it easier to defeat Aidan. Morag is then told Ghul has returned from his mission who gifts Morag the Earth Sword. 2) Dark Manor Bedeling and the Hunters arrive on the outskirts of the Dark Manor and meet a man at the gatehouse who shows them Trigger. The Hunters enter the manor but cannot find Aidan, only his belongings. 3) The Doppelganger They are attacked by a hostile Aidan who seems to be getting around the manor very quickly and takes them one by one prisoner. Bedeling is stabbed and retreats to a room to attend to his wound. He finds a mirror with Aidan staring back at him. 4) Silent Haunting The real Aidan, trapped in Mirrorwhere, a dark reality, tells him to find his Doppelganger so he can confront him. The Doppelganger having tied Zara and Dacks in the Ballroom awaits Bedeling to face him but is tricked by the real Aidan into stepping back into Mirrowhere which allows Aidan to escape. 5) Reunion The Hunters return back to Havenhill and reunite with the others who fought at the battle. Havenhill is slowly recovering. Bedeling is reunited with his old friend Rilo, from the capitol. Aidan visits Eve's memorial. 6) Black Grass Prince Tomas asks the Hunters to assess some strange patches of black grass that is spreading throughout the land and reports from other places are experiencing the same. Bedeling believes it is the work of Tigossi, an ancient entity with a strong connection to the Divine. The fact that Tigossi has returned proves Morag's power is growing. Bedeling and Rilo ride to an abandoned Mountean city, Mam-tor for clues. Aidan, Zara and Dacks ride to the town of Kilburn where the reports of black grass are strongest. 7) Alone in the Dark Bedeling and Rilo arrive in the abandoned city which is only visible in daylight due to the missing Moonstar. They hear strange noices in the dark and find the grave of Gendragald dug up and ransacked. The statue of Gendragald is missing its sword. The two are pursued by the Shadow and hide in the lower levels deep into the city. Then notice that the daylight prevents the Shadow from attacking them in the light, but it was been luring them into a trap. Sunset comes plunging the city into darkness and the two escape the city. 8) The Renegades The two find themselves in the Deeping Valley, ruled over by the Renegades, lawless men who serve the Deeping Master. They are soon captured by a group of Renegades led by Kereling, Bedeling's brother 9) The Northern Road The Hunters travel along the Northern Road and reach the Eye of the North, an metallic gate containing a mystical eye. They are granted passage by the Eye and travel for days across the Northern Valley. They see a group of Dreaded warriors approach the road led by a warlord in a white mask, the Father. They flee into the woods after being spotted. 10) The Whispering Woods They lose the Dreaded in the woods and travel through hoping to reach a road. The trees appear to be whispering and Zara fears that they may have stumbled into Deadwood. They see mysterious shapes chase them and surround them. The group separate and collapse in fear. A hooded figure saves them. 11) The Outcast's Tale The Hunters reunite and awaken in a small hut built within a massive oak. They meet Delio who gives them an antidote to the fumes that causes the hallucinations that would very soon cause madness. Delio has been stuck in the woods for 10 years never able to make it out of the woods. He tells them his tale of being banished to the woods until he finds out his kingdom was devasted many years ago because of the war. 12) The Pit Bedeling and Rilo are taken to a pit at the dead of night as Renegades execute trespassers in their land. Rilo finds a way to escape but finds Bedeling unwilling to leave his brother. Bedeling's hestiation leads them to being captured. Kereling proceeds with the ritual until Bedeling tells him that his master will want to question them as they are the Hunters and shows them the Warhammer. Bedeling commands they be taken to the master for questioning. 12) The Family 12) The Pit 13) The Lion's Escape 14) Regis Rum 15) The Final Challenge 18) The Brother King 19) Flight from the Hollow 20) Eye of the Gate 21) The Lost Kingdom 22) Tigossi 23) Awakening 24) The Choice 25) The Father's Assault 26) Morag's Revenge 27) Fall of the City 28) The Creature Arrives 29) The Last Hope Chapters 1) The Father of Salum. Nieve has made it to to the village of Salum. Tired of exhaustion, Tobias, a local man with a family, allow her to stay. She soon witnesses a Dreaded raid attack the town. The men are segregated from the women and children and brought before the Father, a Disciple of Zardus, and leader of the notorious Family. The men are told to join the Dreaded and fight the southern Mountean forces, unless they wish to see their loved ones slaughtered. Nieve evades the Dreaded as they leave the village but keep a small army to watch over the remaining civilians. Nieve follows the Dreaded party who have taken the men including Tobias. 2) The House on the Moors. Meanwhile, Bedeling, Trigger, Zara and two soldiers travel to the Black House, ancient abandoned home of the Family where they believe Aidan was last seen since he fled Eagle Eye after the death of Evelyn. Bedeling retells the story that Zedrak was defeated due to Aidan's sacrifice of the Sight. They met the gatekeeper to the house grounds and he darkly warns them of the horrors inside the house. Despite his words the group enter the House. 3) Black Mirror. Exploring the massive mansion they are spooked by many things making them believe the stories that it is haunted. They split up and Bedeling finds a room with many mirrors. Inside a room they find Aidan. As they take Aidan through the corridors back to the exit, Aidan kills one of the brothers and attacks Bedeling; shocked by Aidan's actions and despairs over Aidan's fate. Meanwhile Trigger sees a shadowy figure in one of the House's many mirrors and sudden Aidan appears in the mirror as if trapped within it. He explains something attacked him and took his form and could be impersonating. Zara and the other brother find the corpse of their comrade and find Aidan's twin form in the great hall with a beaten down Bedeling. 4) The Doppelganger. The group converse with the twin Aidan until he breaks the pretense of a maddened Aidan and reveals to be a Doppelganger. Since the House was built on Darkness and Despair it allows the dark side to a person to replace themselves in the real world, however two versions of oneself cannot exist in the real world at the same time as they could both die. They duel the Ganger until he is pushed into Aidan's mirror. Aidan then leaves the Mirror world via another mirror and then shatter the mirrors to forever trap the Ganger. 5) Return They bury the fallen brother and interrogate the gate keeper revealing he has been keeping Aidan at the House until the Dreaded arrive. They travel back to Eagle Eye and reunite with the Clan. At Eagle Eye King Joshua reports on many disturbances plus a small outbreak of sickness with many casualties so far. Later that day, representatives from the capital of the Free Cities, led by Brandagon, meet with the King, his council and the Chain. He reports that Zardus' forces are moving against the southern cities. After interrogating Hyde, they discovered that Zardus plans to release or has already released the 'Children'. Unsure of what that means, Bedeling suspects some ancient followers of Zardus have risen. Brandagon believes Hyde a madman and the children are irrelevant. He believes Eagle Eye should join the fray. 6) Tigossi's spell. A week passes and disease spreads through the city and many civilians become infected. It becomes a city catastrophe with riots and panic spread through the spreads. Brandagon remains with the city and the Chain. King Joshua commands everyone to remain at home only to leave if needed. The army patrols the streets. Joshua meets with the Chain and believes the city collapse is imminent. He mourns of the lost of the city and his kingdom if they do not beat Tigossi. Bedeling believes there is two men that may know the whereabouts of one of the Divine swords, one is a member of the Renegades and the other resides in Oldtown. Bedeling knows the Renegades member so he will go, to which he is accompanied by Brandagon. Aidan and others venture to Oldtown to find the Treasurer. 7) The Professor. Old Enemies - Oldtown, a Mountean outer city is where the chain find the Professor who informs them the sword was last seen with Hellingar, the last king of the Silver Mountains. 8) Flight from the Night - As the Chain begin to leave Oldtown they discover an enemy spy. He appears a frail, thin man who dons spectacles but he quickly gulps down a vial from his jacket which unleashes his alter-ego Hyde with enhanced height, strength, intelligence and brutality.They try to capture Hyde but he escapes. 9) The Renegades. Bedeling and Brandagon arrive on the outskirts of the Deep Valley home to the Renegades, a large army of scavengers led by the ruthless and mutilated Regis Rum. They do not fight for Zardus or Mounteans and live by an uncivil and inhumane code. They ambush two Renegades, one being Marcus, and stow them on the path to Deeping Hollow, Rum's domain. The two are then surrounded by a band of Renegades and outnumbered, Bedeling and Brandagon surrender. Marcus is untied who proceeds to beat Brandagon profusely. Soon the leader of the band approaches revealed to be Simon, Bedeling's estranged brother and the man Bedeling has been seeking all this time. 10) The Pit. The band of renegades take their two hostages to some caverns. Bedeling tries to converse with Simon but to no avail. They are take to a massive pit where many other prisoners lie chained up. The renegades appear to be in the middle of a ritual where they sacrifice the prisoners to the pit. Simon reveals to Bedeling and Brandagon that intruders on Renegades lands will be punished by death as is an ancient custom to their ways. Bedeling appears shaken as prisoners are thrown into the pit consumed by lava. When it gets to Bedeling and Brandagon's turn, Simon halts the process and questions the duo. After a long pause he decides to take them to Regis to be properly interrogated due to their link with the Diamond. Marcus and several renegades and outraged and adamant that intruders are to be sacrificed. Marcus challenges Simon claiming that Simon knows the duo and accuses him of going 'soft'. Simon after a brief pause rebuffs the accusation by pushing Brandagon into the pit. 11) The Silent City. Aidan and Chain arrive at the Silver Kingdom, which is an abandoned, dilapidated kingdom which perished in the previous war. They search the ruins for a while but have no clue where the sword could be and even doubt Thelia's information. Suddenly they find a single solitary armored soldier on a hill watching over them. They approach the knight who removes his helmet and greets the group informing them he is Sir Theodore Constance, also known as the Silver Knight. He demands their business in the kingdom and Aidan tries to persuade the knight to help find the sword. He reiterates it is urgent to find it to fight against Tigossi. The Silver Knight explains the Silver King ordered him to remain in the kingdom and vow to guard the sword with his life when the Silver King and his army rode south for the war. During that period other deadly forces assaulted the poorly manned kingdom and the Silver Kingdom fell. Majority of people were slaughtered and the knight was unable to fight or help his people. He remained deep in kingdom to evade enemy forces in order to protect the sword. When the forces moved on, he emerged to find Silver City ruined and completely abandoned. He still must keep his vow to guard the sword in Silver City and has been alone for several years. He denies them the sword and reminds that he would resist if they try to take it by force and he has hidden it secret in the ruins. The Chain explains that the Silver King and his armies all perished hence why no-one returned to the kingdom. They argue this releases the knights vow which he disagrees coldly stating only death can. 12) The Silver Knight. The Chain make camp and watch the Knight as he takes his guard back on the hill. Aidan and the Silver Knight exchange many more exhaustive words but the Knight begins to turn more cold to the group. Aidan reminds him of the pain he suffered and that the knight must have seen horrors that night when the Dreaded devastated Silver City. The Silver Knight ponders then demands Aidan and his group must prove their worth if they want the sword. Single-hand combat. Dawn. Victor wins the sword. 13) Duel at Dawn. At dawn, the Chain debate who should face the knight, Zak offers to fight as Aidan can't be risked. They go to a large open area and see the knight already there awaiting them. Zak, geared up approaches and they two engage in combat. The Silver Knight despite his aging, is ferocious in combat and easily outfights Zak giving him several injuries making Zak very drained and battered. Aidan believes the Silver Knight is true to his word and will not hesitate to kill Zak to protect his vow. Before the knight and register his final blow, Aidan stops the fight and takes Zak's place. The knight demands Aidan use Zak's sword and not 'cheat' with the divine sword he is using. Aidan agrees and engages with the knight. Aidan is quickly overwhelmed by the knights skill and is kicked to his knees as the knight gains an advantage over him. Aidan works out why the Knight has never turned his back on the group and when he gets the chance strikes the back of his leg proving to be the knights weakness and Aidan soon subdues the knight. The knight is beaten and pleads to be killed as he is the last survivor of the Silver Kingdom. Aidan spares him as he needs the location of the sword which the knight reveals. Aidan asks the knight to join them. 14) Regis Rum. Bedeling arrives at Deeping Hollow is brought into the great hall where all the clans of the Renegades have gathered for a weekly gathering. In the centre of the hall is a lone fighter who has challenged Regis Rum for the leadership of the Renegades. Regis enters the hall, mutilated, bare-chested and two horns protruding from his head, easily dispatches the lone fighter. Regis, still covered in blood from the fight, greets the clans to the weekly gathering. He brandishes his sword and demands reports from each of the clan leaders. He is particularly troubled when one leader informs that his clan failed to meet the resource quota for the week. Despite the leaders arrogance that the quota will be met, Regis kills him on the spot. Another leader, low on the quota, is confronted by Regis but is spared provided he supplies twice the amount next week. Regis asks for information and news from all around Angland as the clans operate all over the land. He then turns his attention to Simon and his prisoner brother. Regis at first wants Bedeling killed due to tradition, but changes his mind once he learns Bedeling is part of the Diamond Chain. Regis sits on his throne and Simon brings Bedeling forward to the floor. Regis demands Bedeling tell him all about the Diamond and the Chain but Bedeling refusing claiming he will never reveal anything. Regis chuckles claiming he will soon and Bedeling is dragged away. 15) The Brother's Tale. During the week, Bedeling is visited in the dungeons by Simon which is unbeknownst to his fellow Renegades. Simon states Bedeling's impending torture and implores him to give Regis what he wants. Bedeling recalls Simon's past, how he and his previous wife lost their infant child and Simon's grief led him on a dark path to the Renegades. Simon chides Bedeling on the darkness of his past, how he was forced to kill from a young age and now he has condemned his Diamond Chain to death with his feeble actions to stop Zardus. Later on in the week after days of torture, Simon visits again but this time to act as the torturer. After questioning Bedeling on the Diamond, the Chain, and the Mountean plans, he then changes the subject to the 'children'. Bedeling tells him everything he knows and this interests Simon very much. Bedeling plans to challenge Regis for the leadership. Simon says Regis wont accept as Bedeling is not a Renegade. Bedeling proposes that he would be fighting on Simons behalf. 16) The Whispering Woods - Silver Knight knows a short cut and the group are skptical when the woods they cut through are known as the whispering woods. They hallunicate, all of them thinking they are being stalked and chased by something fearful. A dwarf named Healy helps them get to a small wooden hut in the woods and the effects of the forest wear off. 17) The Outcast - Rat explains about the forest and how he got there. The group grow more distrustful with the Knight who claims he was unaware of the woods' effects. They plan a journey out of the woods and take Rat with them who experiences freedom for the first time in over ten years. Rat claims to know where Tigossi's lair is. 18) Challenge of the Cunning. Bedeling is brought before Regis Rum again in the Great Hall and Regis asks again for information. Bedeling instead challenges Regis to one-to-one combat. Should Bedeling win, Simon will take rule of Deeping Hollow and the Renegades. Regis, upon realizing his decline would show weakness, agrees. Bedeling is knocked out and later awakens inside a run-down fighting pit with an audience of Renegades. Regis Rum and Bedeling duel with Regis having most of the upper hand due to his brute strength. The two end up brawling in the structures under the stands. Bedeling is pinned by Regis who reveals that Zardus plans to destroy Lake City and send his children to destroy the others. Bedeling escapes Regis' grasp and using his swift skills dispatches Regis. Simon's name is chanted by the other renegades in victory, much to a shocked Simon. 19) Hollow Words. Following Bedeling' s success in the pit, Simon is appointed the new leader of the Renegades as per the agreement placed by Bedeling. Bedeling sees Simon in his new quarters and questions him properly about the Divine Sword. Simon claims to have seen Waterwind many years ago when found by several Renegades. But it was stolen by a warlock named Ganger. He has no idea of the whereabouts of Ganger. He also informs Bedeling that due to his new position he has been able to persuade his fellow Renegades to spare Bedeling and allow him to leave Deeping Valley this one time but never return. Bedeling says goodbye to his brother and rides out of Deeping Hollow. 20) Mutineer's Might. On his way, Bedeling comes across some Renegades travelling who show hostilities. Suddenly he is ambushed by Marcus and some of his men and beaten. Marcus informs Bedeling that many Renegades don't trust Simon's leadership and have planned to have him killed tonight while he sleeps. Marcus plans to trade Bedeling to the Dreaded, but Bedeling escapes their grasps and rides back to Deeping Hollow. Evading everyone to Simon's chambers he wakes and warns Simon. The two kill a Renegade who came to assassinate Simon and they flee Deeping Valley. 21) The Dead Valley. As the chain make ready to leave with Wildflame and head to Tigossi's lair, the knight approaches to join them as he regrets the things that happened and wants to avenge the Silver Kingdom. Zara and Zak are distrustful of the knight considering the duels they experienced but Aidan reminds them an excellent fighter will be needed to the fight to come. As they travel, they warm slowly to the knight and both show mutual respect. They approach the Dead Valley where they reveal to the Silver knight that they will be facing Tigossi, which is an old myth to the Silver Mounteans. They cross the Black valley, a now puss-filled, rotting swamp-like land proving perilous to cross. The Silver Knight saves them a few times earning his their trust a bit more. 22) The Tomb of Tigossi. They find a large open hole in the ground, the entrance to Tigossi's lair. They travel many hours down the hole an through a tunnel. Suddenly they notice shadows on the wall without any physical bodies attack the group. Wildflame starts glowing hot red and Aidan strikes the walls covered with the shadows which makes them fear back up the tunnel. They pursue up to a large stone circular hall and approach the center. A child's girl voice can be heard around giggling as the shadows return and surround them on the wall. The shadows suddenly burst from the wall as black smoky faceless beings. The Chain outlast the shadows with only Wildflame being able to dissipate them. The group start collapsing and experience hallucinations and visions. Aidan warns them that this is Tigossi's tricks and not to trust them. Aidan starts to see his father and Evelyn, also his doppelganger reminding him of his suffered fate. Aidan is able to regain consciousness as he realizes he lost his Magus and can no longer see the dead. He sees a small girl in a vision holding a lantern. He helps snap his other companions out of it. He describes the girl to which the others did not witness. Lanterns on a staircase lighten the way to a chamber. Aidan tells them Tigossi wishes to see him alone. 23) Lullaby. Aidan enters the chamber to which the girls voice speaks to the room teasing and taunting him. Her physical form appears in the centre of the chamber and is of a young girl which Aidan recognizes as Evelyn as her younger self.. Tigossi explains her father did not want to burden her with any permanent form and has chosen Evelyn. She begs Aidan not to kill her. She wishes to spread her magic throughout the land was to infect Eagle Eye and all northern lands. Burdened with the grief and guilt of Evelyn he struggles to show the will to kill Tigossi. She laughs uncontrollably at Aidan's failure and reveals the legends are false, that a Divine Sword doesn't maim a Divine Child, only makes them stronger. Aidan stabs Tigossi with the Fire Sword but to no effect. Tigossi snatches the sword and transforms into a large fiery demon. Aidan, only now wielding the Death Sword duels Tigossi until he is able to strike her in the chest. She screams in rage and agony and falls to the fall transforming back into the child Evelyn. As she starts to die and deteriorate, she tells him its impossible for the Death Sword to have killed her and suspects the power of the Sword is bending to Aidan's will and will no longer work for her father, Zedrak. She also reveals that she is not the only 'Child' of the Divine. Her magic has shown her that her brother 'Titan' will be revived at Lake City. If the Death Sword can kill her, then it is the only thing that can stop him. 24) The Earth Sword. Bedeling and Simon arrive at Lake City but find the east entrance blocked out by rubble. They are forced to travel over the mountain to the west entrance. Simon remains hidden at the entrance as he believes he'll be arrested as a Renegade. Bedeling advances into the city to find the whole city in the process of evacuation. Simon asks some locals leaving through the west gate who tell him the city have been reported that Zardus' forces are approaching the city for an assault, hence why the east entrance has been demolished. Simon rushes back up the steps to the peaks of the mountain only to be captured by Dreaded soldiers and brought before Zardus himself. Simon coolly converses with Zardus but accident;y lets slip about the Diamond Chain's whereabouts. Zardus unsheathes Erkcrust and drives its blade into the ground of the mountain which starts to crack. 25) The City Falls. ''Bedeling finds the governors of Lake City including the Chief Governor of Peak City. He reports on his travels but the officials are to busy managing the evacuation due to Zardus' impending threat. As Bedeling makes his way through the city, the roof of the city begins to crack and a large boulder the size of a house plummets the market. Suddenly chunks of the roof start to rain down on the city and mounteans in a panic scream in terror and flee for their lives towards the west gate. Many people are crushed by the debris and the roof begins to come down in full. Bedeling runs for his life narrowly avoiding the large clusters that are crushing the buildings and civilians around him. He finds a small girl helping her mother who has got her leg stuck. She begs for him to save her daughter and abandon her. Bedeling carries the girl to the crowded west gate as the destruction follows him and the west gate structures, which seem to hold, is plummeted into darkness and smoke. Back on top of the mountain, Simon has just witnessed the devastation of Lake City and he has been spared by Zardus from falling. Zardus claims this is only the first step in a master plan. Zardus believes that if the Diamond has survived Tigossi he will return to Eagle Eye. Zardus will take a large force to decimate the kingdom and Aidan. His child will take care of the Capital. He hands the Divine Sword to the Morg and commands him to ride for Kings Valley. 26) ''The Child Awakens. Bedeling and Simon are kept prisoner by Morg as he and his forces arrive on a large ridge that overlooks the Kings Valley, Morg gathers the others and performs a ritual using Erkcrust covering in sacrificial blood, launches the sword over the ridge into the valley. When the sword pierces the ground, the hills and forests of the valley begin to quake and rock until the entire valley is uplifted by something deep below the earth. Titan, a mountain-sized rock covered humanoid giant, arises to completely devastate the land. It lets out a earth shuddering roar. Morg addresses it, worshiping its almighty power. After hesitation Titan crushes Morg and his followers with its village-sized hand. Many of the Dreaded soldiers guarding Simon and Bedeling lose focus when in awe of the creature and escape Kinstown, avoiding Titan's gaze. Titan turns around, destroys Kinstown and heads towards Alp City the last city before the Capital which holds half a million Mountean citizens. 27) Battle of the Valley. Bedeling arrives at Alp City and informs General Kari of the impending threat of Titan. The city guard ready trebuchets on the defense walls outside the city. Titan approaches down the valley and proceeds to throw giant pieces of the landscape at the defense. The city launches missiles via trebuchets at Titan as Bedeling and Kari plan an immediate evacuation of the city with the defense buying time. Titan is not impacted heavily by the defense missiles and reaches Alp City. Kari draws its gaze away from the evacuation and leads it to the further side of the mountain before being crushed by Titan's hand. Titan starts to turn its attention back to the southern side of the mountain where the people are being evacuated. Bedeling tried to help but is spotted by Titan. 28) The Children of the Mountains. Aidan and the Chain have ridden for days to try to reach Lake City believing that to be the target. Seeing the desolation of Lake City they ride to a ridge close to Alp City where they witness Titan's enormity attacking the mountainside. Aidan believing that Titan is a Son of the Divine Earth, Necrovine will provide a fatal blow and is their only hope. Him and Zara ride closer to Titan and on the closest cliff side, using Zara's bow, fires the sword high into the air which strikes Titan's arm causing him to flinch and succumb to the sword's deadly effects. Titan collapses to the ground and his consciousness fades. The Children have been defeated. 29) The Last Plan. Bedeling reunites with the Clan in a refugee camp outside the devastated Alp City. The people of the destroyed Lake and Alp City have only the Captial, Dunestar left to seek refuge. When they arrive at Dunestar, the Chief Governor Tulwin, expresses remorse and regret for not believing Bedeling or Brandagon for the impending threat of Zedrak. With Dunestar being the last free city of Angland standing, they believe Zedrak will return with the full force of his army to eliminate all of the Mounteans. Bedeling also believes since Zedrak's aim was to revive the Divine Children, he may also attempt to bring back the Divine themselves. For this he would require the Divine Swords but is unsure whether he needs all 5 (The Air Sword was destroyed) or just his sword, the Death Sword. They agree they must find the last one, the Water Sword to shift the balance of the war in their favour as they would have 3 against 1. They plan to travel to long forgotten lands to find it. Junior offers to stay at Dunestar and guard the Fire Sword as it would be unsafe to carry it around with them on their travels. End